The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence
The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence aired on ABC on March 19, 1975, and was shot on December 10-16, 1974Jim Henson's Red Book, page scanned here. It was one of the two pilots produced for The Muppet Show. The other pilot, The Muppets Valentine Show, aired in 1974. In this half-hour variety special, the Muppets parody the proliferation of sex and violence on television. Nigel, Sam the Eagle, and hippie bass guitarist Floyd prepare for a Pageant based on The Seven Deadly Sins, with Muppets representing the Sins -- Envy, Anger, Gluttony, Vanity, Lust, Avarice and Sloth. Sketches (in order of appearance) *The Conference Room: Nigel, Sam, and Floyd play different games before being interrupted by different deadly sins. *Mount Rushmore: The stone presidents trade jokes. *At the Dance *The Wrestling Match: The San Francisco Earthquake displays his winning tactics. *The Swedish Chef demonstrates how to make a submarine sandwich *Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem sing "Love Ya to Death". *Statler & Waldorf sit in their den and talk. *For The Birds: Male birds try to attract females in a jazzy skit. *Theater of Things: The pencils get a new ruler. *Aggression: Featuring two Heaps, tarantula like monsters talking in gibberish. *Films in Focus: A review pans the film Return to Beneath the Planet of the Pigs. *The 7 Deadly Sins Pageant, which ends up being cut short by the credits *As the credits roll, the camera pulls back to reveal the puppeteers running around. *Sloth shows up and asks if he is late. Video releases The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence was released on DVD in 2005, as an extra feature on the Muppet Show: Season One box set. On the box and on the DVD menus, it is referred to as The Muppet Show Pilot. Promotion A postcard was produced and sent to press and friends to announce the air date of the special. The text of the postcard reads "Jim Henson and The Infamous Dr. Teeth invite you to join George Washington, The San Francisco Earthquake, The Seven Deadly Sins and a host of others for an evening of nonsense on The Muppet Show, Wed. March 19, ABC TV." In a word balloon, Janice says "Oh Yeah!" Credits *'Producer:' Jim Henson *'Co-producer:' Jon Stone *'Director:' Dave Wilson *'Writers:' Jim Henson, Jon Stone, Marshall Brickman, Norman Stiles *'Music and Lyrics by:' Joe Raposo *'Muppet Performers:' Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Dave Goelz, Fran Brill, Jane Henson, John Lovelady, Rollin Krewson, Caroly Wilcox Cast *'Muppets (speaking)' :Nigel, Sam the Eagle, Floyd Pepper, Crazy Harry, Brewster, Animal, Mount Rushmore, Thudge, The San Francisco Earthquake, The Swedish Chef, Avarice, Janice, Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Statler & Waldorf, Kermit the Frog, Whaddayasay Bird, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Ohreally Bird, Youknow Bird, Ohboy Bird, Righton Bird, Envy, Pencils, Ruler, Green Heap, Purple Heap, Yellow Stalk, Pink Stalk, Bert, Ernie Vanity, Gluttony, Leafy Green Vegetables, Gene Shalit Muppet, Whatnots, Hudson, Miss Piggy, Dr. Nauga, Pig, Hoggie Marsh, Lust, Blond Woman, Rowlf the Dog, George the Janitor, Sloth, Zelda Rose, Anger *'Background Muppets (non-speaking):' :Mildred Huxtetter, Gonzo, Lothar, Rufus the Dog, Frogs, Catgut, Jim, Frank, Jerry, Male Koozebanian Creature, Female Koozebanian Creature, Miss Kitty, Beautiful Day Monster, Baskerville the Hound, Scudge, Frackles, Droop, Gorgon Heap, Flower-Eating Monster, Mahna Mahna, Miss Mousey, Harrison *'Photographed Muppets (in photo gallery):' : Big Bird Performers :Jim Henson as Nigel, George Washington, The Swedish Chef, Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Ernie, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Youknow Bird, Green Heap, Woman and Hudson :Frank Oz as Animal, Sam the Eagle, Theodore Roosevelt, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Ruler, Purple Heap, Bert, Pig and George the Janitor :Jerry Nelson as the Announcer, Floyd Pepper, Thomas Jefferson, Thudge, Thudge's Dancing Partner, Statler, Whaddayasay Bird, Envy, Pencil, Yellow Stalk, Gluttony, Gene Shalit and Dr. Nauga :Richard Hunt as Crazy Harry, Ohboy Bird, Hoggie Marsh and Lust :Dave Goelz as Avarice, Zoot, Righton Bird and Brewster :John Lovelady as Abe Lincoln, Anger and Vanity :Fran Brill as Receptionist Voice, Janice, Ohreally Bird, Pink Stalk, Leafy Green Vegetables, Miss Piggy, Zelda Rose and Whatnot Dancer :Rollin Krewson as others :Caroly Wilcox as others :Jane Henson as others Sources External links *Jim Henson's Red Book entry Category:Muppet Specials